


Repercussions

by notjoelmiller



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Death, F/M, Gender neutral reader I think, Guns, M/M, spoilers for part 1 and the first 2 hours of part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjoelmiller/pseuds/notjoelmiller
Summary: You, Joel, and Tommy run into a girl while escaping a horde on patrol. She suggests that you three come to spend the night with her friends at a manor nearby, but you don't trust her. Not at all.
Relationships: Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Repercussions

**Author's Note:**

> so i spent a week writing one story and i still dont have it down but i came up with this idea and knocked it out in a night and a half. not too sure if im happy with it or not oh well
> 
> also your comments give me like :)

“My friends are at a mansion just north of here. It’s fenced in. We have the whole perimeter secure,” the girl- Abby -said.

“It’s the Baldwin place. That could work,” Joel agreed. He looked at Tommy, who also seemed on board with the idea. He looked to you, and you shook your head.

“No,” you said. “I know a place closer- safer, too.”

It likely wasn’t any closer than the manor the girl was talking about, and it likely wasn’t any safer. But that girl had a look in her eyes that you couldn’t trust. She spent every moment watching Joel out of the corner of her eyes. Not you. Not Tommy. _Joel._

“A cabin- _tiny._ Close to here, but far enough that it’s safe.” You and Joel had spent a few long nights there- _alone._ He raised his eyebrows at your suggestion, but said nothing.

You jogged over the the horses, the others trailing behind you.

Abby spoke again, “I really think that we should-“

You cut her off with a curt sigh. “We can argue all you want and let that horde catch up to us, or we can leave and get to safety as soon as possible.” You hopped on the horse. Joel and Tommy did the same while Abby just stood, staring.

“You ride with me,” Joel said. He offered her his hand.

“No!” You yelled. There was no way in hell that you would allow that girl to ride with him. The others looked shocked at your outburst, and Joel had even retracted his hand. Thinking quickly, you said, “Ride with me. My horse is stronger. She can take the weight of two.” You stuck your hand out and gave your best smile. Nobody bought your fib, but Abby still took your hand and hopped on the saddle. You were just thankful that Tommy or Joel didn’t call your bluff.

You pulled on the reigns, as infected flooded the room behind you. “Let’s go.”

  


“How’re we looking?” Tommy asked. He sat in a chair in the corner of the room.

The cabin was modest, but comfortable. There were two bedrooms, a bathroom, and an open room containing the living space, kitchen, and dining room. Currently, the four of you were in the open room. Joel was sitting on the couch, Tommy in the chair, and Abby was standing aloof by the wall.

“Good,” you said. You poked the fire, causing embers to rise. While you absentmindedly messed with the fire, you watched Abby out of the corner of your eyes. Joel and Tommy were asking questions about her and her friends, but she only answered vaguely.

“Where are you from?”

“Oh, out by the west coast.”

“How many of you are there?”

“A handful.”

“What are y’all doin’ out here?”

“Looking for someone.”

_Looking for someone?_

You stopped poking the fire at that, setting the stick down on the floor. “Who?” Joel and Tommy were surprised that you had finally spoken up.

Abby furrowed her brows. “An old friend,” she pursed her lips, “Why, do you think you can help us?”

You peeled your jacket off, rolling it in a pillow. You placed it on the floor and laid down on it. Your eyes darted around the ceiling “No, I don’t think so. But it does make me curious.” You turned to face her, “You folks came a long way. It must have been a lot of trouble- especially during this time of year. It must be quite the person that you’re after.” You smiled as sweetly as you could. “What’s your friend’s name?”

“His name?”

_A man._ You sat up again, and leaned a little closer to Abby. “What’s his name?”

“Uh-“ Abby stammered, “-his name, it’s-uh, Isaac. His name is Isaac.”

“Isaac,” you repeated. “Haven’t heard of an Isaac around here. I just suppose that you and you’re friends have to keep looking.”

“I guess we do,” Abby breathed.

You stared at Abby for a moment, testing her. She knew the jig was up. There was a bit of sweat above her eyebrow. Her eyes were widened just slightly. She kept her jaw tight though, tight enough to create doubt in her words.

Despite her evident panic, you didn’t press her. Instead, you got up to sit on the couch with Joel. You gave him a kiss on the cheek and offered, “You three can sleep, I’ll keep watch tonight.”

Abby shook her head. “No thanks,” she said. Her tone was calm, but her entire body was on edge. “I’m still high on the adrenaline.”

You smiled. “That’s fine!” You kept your tone as light as possible. “I’d love to chat. Being around these boys gets tiring after a while.” You winked at her, then turned to Joel and Tommy. “You boys go sleep, you need it. Abby here can entertain me for the night.”

Joel and Tommy watched your entire interaction with confusion and, slight, fear. Tommy nodded, slowly pushing himself out of the chair. “Good night, y’all,” he offered before slipping into a bedroom.

Joel stayed for a moment, watching you with careful eyes. “You alright?” He asked, quiet enough so that only you could hear.

“Perfect,” you said. You planted a gentle kiss on his lips. “Now, go to bed.”

Joel nodded and left for the other bedroom. He looked from you to Abby. “Good night,” he offered. Abby muttered something under her breath right as Joel closed the door.

It was you and her. Abby pressed herself further into the wall. She knew that she was in hot water, but she didn’t know exactly how hot it was just yet. You knew she was here for someone, but did you know it was Joel? You seemed to be very close to him- you were married or maybe just dating. If you knew that she was here for him, then she was in trouble.

“Sit down, Abby,” you said cooly. “It’s just us now, and I would _love_ to pick your brain.”

“What do you know?” She spat. _Straight to the hostility._ You couldn't say that you would be any different if you were in her shoes.

You chuckled, “Well, you’re passing through to find a friend. You’re with a group, too. Did you say a handful?”

“Yes,” she paled. Abby watched in horror as you pulled a revolver out of the cushion of the couch. The last time you and Joel had stayed in the cabin you made sure to leave a gun there in case of an emergency, and this was an emergency. You checked to make sure it was loaded. Abby watched as you counted the rounds silently. _1... 2... 3... 4... 5..._

“How many is a handful?” You waved the gun casually in the air as you spoke. Abby remained silent. “Okay then,” you whispered. “So, tell me about this Isaac. Something tells me that he isn’t exactly a friend of yours.”

Abby spit at your feet. You raised an eyebrow, but elected to ignore it. She wiped the viscous liquid into the wood floor with the bottom of her boot. “He’s a fucking murderer.”

You hummed. Your fingers absentmindedly traced the hammer of the revolver. “Everyone’s a murderer, these days.”

She chuckled darkly, “Do you know what happened in Salt Lake?”

  


_You were injured on the way to Jackson. Somewhere around the border of South Dakota and Wyoming, you, Joel, and Ellie decided to explore a humble farm house. What you three didn’t expect was an abnormal amount of dry rot within the structure of the home. The stairs practically crumbled under your feet, sending you crashing through and into the storage space underneath. On your way down, you managed to dislocate your shoulder, hit your head, and practically impale your side on some metal that held up a (similarly shattered) wooden shelf. Joel and Ellie had to fish your body out of the space as you merely groaned in pain. Needless to say, you agreed to stay in Jackson and recover while Ellie and Joel finished the journey to the fireflies._

_Joel and Ellie returned in late spring, suspiciously quiet. After embracing with the two for a long while, Joel explained to you that there was no cure and no vaccine. As he told you the story of the Fireflies’ failed attempts, you noticed Ellie’s solemn expression._

_That night, when it was just you and Joel, he sat you down. He told you the full story: the Fireflies, the operation, the massacre, and Marlene._

_“I couldn’t let them do it.”_

_You inhaled deeply, letting the information sink in. Joel killed them all. In your time with him, you’ve seen him kill, and you’ve even helped him a few times. This was different, though. That was a massacre. He even killed Marlene. While you weren’t an expert on the group, you knew that Marlene’s death would surely be the end of the Fireflies._

_“Joel,” you whispered, “This is a lot.”_

_In that moment, you could see fear and insecurity shining in his eyes. He had made an impulse decision- a drastic one -and now he had to face the repercussions._

_“Do you regret it?” You asked calmly._

_“Not for a moment.”_

_You nodded. A million thoughts ran through your mind. Most of all, you wondered if you three were even safe anymore. The Fireflies were no laughing matter, and if they survived this, they would be after Joel. But they were going to kill Ellie. Your Ellie._

_“If I was there,” you said, eyes drilling into Joel’s skull. “I would have been right by your side.”_

  


You raised your eyebrows. That’s why she was here- _Salt Lake City?_ Was she a Firefly? The Fireflies disbanded after Marlene’s death, so who the hell was she?

“That’s it? Salt Lake City?”

Abby nodded.

You scoffed, “I’m going to be honest, Abby. You’re strong. I can tell that even while you’re wearing those baggy clothes. You could probably snap my neck in ten seconds flat. Do you know what I have, though?” You took Abby’s silence as a means to continue. “First of all, I have a gun.” You teasingly waved it though the air. “Second of all, I won’t hesitate to paint these walls red. Those boys-“ you pointed your free hand at the doors behind you, “-they’ve gone soft. Hell, Jackson will do that to you. I haven’t let it, though. I saw that rage in your damn eyes, and Jackson will never wipe away the my ability to pick up on that.”

You cocked the gun and pointed it at her. “Now, who did my Joel kill to piss you off?”

Abby lunged at you. She knew it was a stupid move, but even if she hadn’t, there was no way she was getting out of this alive. As soon as she told you what you wanted to hear, you would kill her.

Her hands wrapped around your neck, and you didn’t hesitate to pull the trigger. The bullet went straight through her neck, leaving her a gurgling heap on top of you.

Joel and Tommy came rushing in the room within seconds. They pulled her body off of you and tossed it onto the floor. Joel pulled you into his arms and wiped the blood off of your face. He scanned your face for any sign of injury. When he saw that you were fine, he pulled you in for a tight hug.

Tommy nudged the body with his foot. “What the hell happened here?”

You pulled away from Joel, but only enough to catch a glimpse at Abby’s limp body. “She’s from Salt Lake.” Joel and Tommy both cursed. “We gotta go find her friends.”

Joel shook his head, “Not yet, once this storm is gone.”

You nodded, “Okay.”

Joel dragged you to the master bedroom. He sat you down on the edge of the bed and began to rummage around the room. He eventually sat down next to you with a ratty piece of cloth in his hand. He poured some water from his canteen on it, before wiping the blood off of you.

“She was going to kill you,” you said.

“I know.”

“Her friends will do the same. We need to take them out.” 

“I know.” 

You grabbed his wrist and pulled it away from you. You looked at Joel. He seemed unbothered. A certain relaxation graced each of his features. A mixture of rage and confusion bubbled within you.

“How are you so calm about this?”

“I knew the risk that I was taking at that hospital. It was only a matter of time before someone came after me.” Joel dropped the cloth on the ground. He laid down on the bed, pulling you over to lay next to him.

“She could have killed you tonight,” you said. You fought back tears that threatened to spill from your eyes. “I don’t know what I would have done if she did.”

Joel shook his head. He pulled you into his chest and planted a kiss on the top of your head. “It don’t matter how many of them come after me. I ain’t leaving you.”

Joel hugged you tighter against his chest. The gentle thumping of his heart filled your ears. He took a deep breath, “I swear.”


End file.
